deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:3shady/JTF2 vs. Green Berets
'Deadliest Fiction: JTF2 ' ' vs Green Berets ' This battle features JFT2, Canada’s deadly SOF commandos, renowned for their training, secrecy, and proven track record.They have fought everywhere from Haiti to Afghanistan since 1993. They are against: the U.S. Special forces, known otherwise as the Green Berets; tough SOF soldiers known for their skill and unconventional tactics. They have fought for the U.S. since 1953; most notably in Vietnam. Who is deadliest? ' ' 'More Information' 'JTF2' - Traces its roots to the Canadian/American "Devil's Brigade" in WW2 -Recruits from the Canadian Armed Forces - Approximately 2 / 10 candidates pass selection -Has served in Haiti, Afghanistan, Bosnia, and Iraq '''-'During operations in Afghanistan, JTF2 was the only foreign unit accepted to fight directly alongside American tier 1 spec ops units (such as the Navy Seals). Their work involved hunting down dangerous individuals. (reported by Sean Maloney's book ''Enduring Freedom). 'Green Berets' - Established in 1952, soon after the establishment of the psychological warfare school as the 10th Special Forces Group (airborne). - Began Service in 1953 and have since fought in Vietnam, El Salvador, Panama, Haiti, Somalia, Bosnia, Kosovo, Iraq and Afghanistan. -Known for their unconventional tactics and survival skills. 'Weapons' Weapons: EDGE X-Factors Victory.jpg Arctic.jpg Jtf2-2.jpg Jtf2.jpeg Jtf2ig-roi2ri-07-en-med.jpg 450x299_q75.jpg Green berets.jpeg M4 3.jpg 2425-2.jpg green berets2.jpg Voting is now closed Battle! ' '''The cold, black waters of the Arctic Ocean are disturbed by the hum of propellers. A large cargo vessel cuts through the water as water churns behind it as it approaches the northern coast of Canada. It is late at night, and the temperature is chilling. The vessel’s benign appearance hides something more dangerous: 7 elite U.S. Army soldiers, members of the infamous Green Berets, are hiding on the bridge and below deck. They are on a mission, attempting to infiltrate the Canadian Arctic using a civilian vessel. Four of them stand on the bridge shifting uneasily, their muscles tense and eyes scanning the waves with night vision. Meanwhile, 7 members of Canada’s elite SOF unit, JTF2, are flying behind them in an old Sea King helicopter. They face each other, stony-faced, as they prepare to rappel from the helicopter onto the deck of the suspicious vessel. The pilot increases speed as the helicopter’s blades begin to make the water below it ripple and churn. The ancient aircraft begins to hum and vibrate from the stress. Finally, the silhouette of a civilian cargo ship begins to take shape on the horizon. The soldiers silently make eye contact, acknowledging their impending battle. Their palms sweat inside their gloves as they hold onto the ropes which are about to take them onto the suspect ship. The soldiers scowl into the distance. The Green Berets soldiers standing guard suddenly look at each other in apprehension. The commander signals to his subordinates, and they take cover. He communicates to the rest of the team to do likewise. They turn of the safety on their weapons and shift their grips. The helicopter flies over the ship, and pauses to hover over the deck. Suddenly, 7 men clad in black tactical gear rappel out of the chopper onto the icy deck of the ship. They quickly take cover behind deck hatches, lifeboats, and equipment left on the deck. They unclip themselves from their ropes and raise their weapons, scanning the ship’s bridge, above them. Suddenly, gunfire erupts from the window of the bridge, catching the Canadians by surprise. They return fire with their C8 assault rifles. Suddenly, a JTF2 operator drops lifeless to the deck as a Green Beret shooter hits his mark with the MKR sniper rifle. The Canadian counter-sniper assembles and loads his Tac-50. He aims it into the windshield on the bridge of the ship. Meanwhile, another JTF2 soldier sets his weapon to automatic. The two of them provide suppressing fire towards the enemy as the other 4 advance in formation across the deck and climb the stairs leading up to the bridge. The Canadian counter-sniper manages to eliminate the Green Beret sniper with the Tac-50. As the Canadians reach the door of the bridge, they throw a flashbang grenade through the window into the bridge. There is an ear-shattering noise, and a flash of bright light before 4 JTF2 operatives burst into the door with their pistols drawn. Immediately a JTF2 operative falls dead to the floor, felled by an M4. A JTF2 armed with the Benelli shotgun fires 2 shots rapidly, eliminating two Green Berets. The Green Beret commander fires a smoke grenade with his M203 and retreats, running down the stairs. From the deck, he runs down a hatch into the hold of the vessel. The Canadian commandos communicate over the radio to their colleagues, telling them what happened. The remaining 5 Canadians climb into the hold of the ship via a seperate hatch. The remaining Green Berets move through the ship silently, moving through the hall ways trying to reach the engine room to wait there in ambush. The JTF2 team quickly moves through the ship in firing formation, shooting out locks on doors to clear rooms. They begin to sweat anxiously as they are unable to find their enemies. Suddenly, the Canadian commander raises his hand quickly, signalling his subordinates to stop. They hear the faint sound of boots moving through the hallway. A JTF2 soldier silently draws his combat knife and runs off through the hallway, as another follows him with his pistol drawn. The 2 men stalk the Green Berets through the hallway, until catching up to the American soldiers. The Canadian with a drawn combat knife catches up to the Green Berets. However, the Green hear him approaching. One Green Beret tries to shoot him with his M4, Unaware that his magazine is spent. Realizing his mistake, he instead hits the commando over the head the heavy front end of his weapon, knocking his opponent out cold. The other JTF2 member opens fire but is shot by a Green Beret with the M4 . The Green Berets then turn and continue to run down the ship's hallways. Realizing where their opponents are headed, 3 JTF2 team members take a seperate route to the engine room in order to intercept the Green Berets. The two units meet each other in the hallway. They fire a volley with their assault rifles, killing one member of JTF2 and two of the Green Berets team with C8 rifles . The Canadians retreat slightly down the hallway, and one is killed by a grenade launched by an M203. One of the remaining 2 JTF2 soldiers ducks runs into a storage closet for cover. The Green Berets run past him, but the JTF2 kills one from the closet with a blast from his Benelli, then runs from the closet down the hallway, surprising the final American, who misses him with his M9 Beretta. The two enemy soldiers move quickly through the ship, searching for each other; each with pistols drawn. After about 10 minutes, the two soldiers meet each other on the top deck of the ship. The Canadian grabs the Green Beret's arm, and his gunshot goes into the air. The Canadian delivers a knee to the gut of his enemy, who counters with a head-butt. The JTF2 commando draws his knife and grazes the hand of the Green Beret, who loses grip on his pistol. They begin to grapple, neither gaining an advantage. Suddenly, the Green Beret steals the pistol from his enemy's tactical vest and manages to shoot his opponent in the leg. The Canadian falls over, flailing wildy and kicks the gun out of his enemy's hand with his good leg. But the Green Beret pins him to the deck with his knee and draws his own knife. (Approximately 3 minutes earlier) A stunned Canadian commando wakes up in the hallway, feeling groggy, with a pounding headache, from the blow to the head he suffered by getting hit in the head by an American assault rifle. Suddenly he hears a gunshot from top deck. He quickly picks up his C8 carbine and runs through the ship to the hatch. He climbs on deck to see one of his teammates on the deck. He lifts the C8 rifle and aims through the sight. The Green Beret raises his combat knife then brings it down hard down on the deck. JTF2 soldier moves just in time, and the knife cuts through the strap on his tactical vest, almost cutting his shoulder; but narrowly missing his neck. The Canadian manages to deliver a punch to his opponent's face before the American picks up his Beretta again and shoots him. file:darkred.png The JTF2 soldier aims through his sight. He quickly acquires his target and gets his crosshairs on the head of the Green Beret. He squeezes the trigger and holds it down for a 2-second burst then lets go, watching as the last Green Beret falls to the deck. He keeps his weapon trained on his downed target, then quickly but cautiously advances. Seeing he has succeeded, he punches the air and roars in victory. WINNER: JTF2 'Expert's Opinion' ' ''' This was a pretty close match, but at the end of the day JTF2 is probably just designed as a more elite unit than the U.S. spec ops, whereas a unit more like the SEALS might be a better match. A large factor in this battle was the tough training required by the Canadian forces, and especially the the endurance required to fight in an arctic environment, which JTF2 is well trained for. While the Green Berets are certainly trained to an extremely high standard, the Canadians had that extra push when it comes to physical endurance. However, the Berets's famously unconventional and resourceful tactics were on full display in this battle, using a civillian vessel to infiltrate a country. Thankfully, Canada and the USA are friends & allies, and this battle would not happen in real life, as Canada and the US will be forever fighting on the same side. Category:Blog posts